


Почему?

by yuumasakamoto



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, M/M, Psychology, Romance, School
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 18:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2036085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuumasakamoto/pseuds/yuumasakamoto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Скажите мне, почему всё именно так?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Почему?

\- Харухи, ты пойдёшь сегодня со мной на свидание?  
  
Хикару продолжал виться вокруг Харухи. Меня это раздражает. Она уже миллионы раз отказывала ему, а он, как слепой, продолжал осуществлять свои бессмысленные попытки. Неужели этот идиот никогда не поймёт, что у него не получится?!  
  
\- Нет, - стандартный ответ Харухи. Она всегда отвечает беспощадно, надеясь этим отбить интерес моего брата к своей персоне, но у неё, как видите, ничего не получается. Это лишь увеличивает интерес моего брата к неподступной Харухи.  
  
\- Почему? - мой брат продолжает надоедать. Это доводит Харухи и меня до белого каления. Порой Хикару бывает настолько глупым, что не понимает значения слова "отвали". Даже если произносить его в более мягкой форме.  
  
"У меня нет на это времени", - вот, что ответит Харухи. Я уже успел выучить весь этот диалог наизусть.  
  
\- У меня нет на это времени, - даже не посмотрев в полные боли глаза моего брата, быстро ответила она это заезженное предложение. Напоминает фразу неподступной отличницы из банальной сёдзе-манги.  
  
Хикару опять идёт ко мне. Еле передвигается, шаркая ногами. Он думает, что сейчас я должен его пожалеть. В сотый раз.  
  
\- Каору, - опять это страдальческое выражение лица и измученный голос, - она меня не любит.  
  
Если бы я был на данный момент в таком же настроении, в каком был около часа назад, то я бы ответил что-то, типа: "А меня ты не любишь!", но увы. Тем более, Хикару не так бы понял моё признание. Он подумал бы, что я шучу. Мы же братья, всё-таки. Да, братья...  
  
На уроках мне сидеть скучно. Единственное, что я делаю, так это смотрю на Хикару. Порой, достаю какой-нибудь журнал и начинаю демонстративно его разглядывать. Чаще всего про компьютерные игры. Позже ко мне присоединяется Хикару, и мы начинаем громко, звонким шёпотом, обсуждать новинки сезона. Учителя уже перестали обращать на это внимание, мы и так сдаём экзамены хорошо, почти на отлично.   
  
Мне хватает всего в жизни: знаний, денег, друзей, свободного времени. Не хватает лишь одного - внимания Хикару. Как бы я только не пытался, толку всё равно нет. Брат остаётся братом. Эта невидимая, неощутимая стена увеличивает расстояние перед нами. Но это замечаю только я, к сожалению.  
  
Столовая. Последние дни мне даже в столовой не весело. Это прозвучит странно, но в столовой мы с Хикару всегда веселились. Ложки служили нам орудием, а еда - своеродными боеприпасами. Правда, родителей уже не раз вызывали к директору. Ну и что! Пока молоды, нам надо веселиться, отрываться на полную катушку! Но в последнее время всё не так. Между нами теперь сидит Харухи. Непреодолимое расстояние - я не могу его преодолеть, а Хикару не хочет. Он продолжает кормить её с ложки, как маленького ребёнка. Точнее, пытается это делать, но безуспешно. Харухи не принимает нежности, "у неё нет времени". А у моего брата есть время бестолково добиваться её любви, или, хотя бы, кое-какого внимания. Неужели, этот "дар", под названием "упёртость", у него никогда не улетучится? Было бы лучше, если бы он был у меня, но увы.  
  
Дома мы уже почти не разговариваем. Брат постоянно лежит на диване и бессмысленно щёлкает каналы в телевизоре. Его уже ничто не интересует, кроме любимой. Он одержим ею. Также, как я одержим им. Да, мы одинаковые. Одинаковые в поведении и решениях, когда дело доходит до наших чувств. Жаль, что мы не разные, ведь противоположности притягиваются друг к другу, как магнит. Но меня почему-то тянет к схожему себе.  
  
Ночью я держу его за руку. Он просит держать его всю ночь за руку. Ему больно. Он не выносит одиночества. А ему, как он говорит, со мной не одиноко. Я слепо верю в это. Когда я беру его руку, мне становится ещё больнее, чем когда я не прикасаюсь к нему. Аномалия. У меня начинает болеть сердце и рука, которой я касаюсь его. Болят кончики пальцев, суставы. Хочется плакать, но я не смею. Хикару начнёт спрашивать меня, почему я плачу. Я не смогу соврать и всё обрушится, рассыпится мелкими осколками. Я стану пустым, не тем.  
  
\- Каору, ты всегда будешь со мной? - судорожным голосом спрашивает Хикару каждую ночь. Мне каждый раз кажется, что он вот-вот заплачет.  
  
\- Да, буду.  
  
Интересно, так ли будет на самом деле? Мне даже страшно представить, что будет дальше. Что будет со мной? Что будет с ним? Что будет с нами..? Или не будет нас.....?  
  
Утром я просыпаюсь уже в обнимку с Хикару. У него тёплая кожа и дыхание. Как же хочется, чтобы утро никогда не заканчивалось. Я обнимаю его крепче. Он сразу же просыпается. Зачем я делаю это? Но я уже не могу противостоять. Каждый раз повторяю одну и ту же ошибку, и хочется снова и снова. Хикару нехотя поднимается и снимает с себя одеяло. У него тонкая, хрупкая спина, как у девушки. Как у меня.   
  
У нас одно сердце на двоих, один разум, один характер, одни чувства, но к другим.   
  
Мы приходим в школу и Хикару сразу бежит искать ту девчонку. Только, она не выглядит девчонкой. Хотя, я тоже. Но почему-то у этой недодевчонки больше шансов, чем у меня. Я опять иду в класс один. Брат, наверное, уже сидит там с Харухи. Надоедает ей уже с самого утра. Не понимаю я Хикару. У него-то и совести нет.  
  
Интересно, а мы всегда будем вместе, так, как сказал Хикару? Мне почему-то не верится. Все эти разговоры, на счёт любви до гроба, братья навсегда и всякое прочее - в них поверить легко, но они, почти, никогда не сбываются. Тогда зачем вообще верить, строить планы, а после рушить все надежды и получать душевную травму от своей же ошибки? Мне уже ни во что верить не приходится. Да, я сейчас похож на бедного, замученного жизнью человека. Не хочу быть таким.  
  
Хикару опять ведёт Харухи в отдалённое место. Я иду за ними. Знаю, что она откажет, но лишний раз убедиться в этом мне не помешало бы. Он опять застенчиво, как девчонка, стоит напротив неё и пытается признаться ей.  
  
\- Ну...это...Харухи, ты мне нравишься. Будешь со мной встречаться?  
  
Харухи сейчас, как всегда, шаблонно ответит: "У меня нет времени". Хикару подойдёт ко мне и начнёт плакаться в плечо. Всё пойдёт по кругу.  
  
\- Ладно, я согласна.  
  
Что? Что, что, что?! Да такого просто быть не может! Как, как?!  
  
\- А как же Каору? - спросила Харухи невзначай.  
  
Я насторожился. Что же брат реально думает про меня? Что же он скажет?  
  
\- Ну мы же братья, о чём ты говоришь?  
  
Больно, крайне больно.  
  
  
Почему мы братья...?


End file.
